


December 16th

by Killermanatee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attending an event together, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Post-Endgame, teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee
Summary: The anniversary of Voyager’s return to Earth is always cause for celebration. Especially for Kathryn and Chakotay.Since Voyager is said to have returned in December, I figured picking the 16th as the specific date was fair game.  ;)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	December 16th

The reunion is always wonderful, filling Chakotay and Kathryn with a warm sense of familiarity and deeply rooted affection lasting way beyond the day itself. While celebrating Voyager’s return to Earth has taken place in many different locations - one of them being the Delta quadrant which everyone agreed was pretty ironic - and despite the changes in attendees, it is an unspoken rule that everyone tries their best to plan for the 16 th of December, many taking on long journeys to be there. 

Kathryn and Chakotay love this chance to reconnect with everyone who has served on Voyager, making sure to take the time to talk to each person who has found their way into this ever-expanding circle. The casual party has become an integral part of their end of year traditions, seamlessly woven into their combined cultural backgrounds. As much negotiating as the fusion of their lives has needed, this is the one thing that has never warranted discussion. 

Especially with their own approach to commemorate what ended up being the turning point in their private journey. 

Even if they change up the details, the theme is always very much the same: spend the first half of the day together wearing no clothing at all and have breakfast in bed, usually with the goal of having to change the sheets. 

They both indulge their passions, meaning that Chakotay spends a decadent amount of time stroking and licking Kathryn’s legs, allowing his hands to roam freely over her soft skin. Inevitably it leads to Kathryn begging for marks on her inner thighs, craving the lasting ache, the tangible proof to serve as a reminder of what they share. Chakotay loves to hear her beg, but since he loves to give her what she craves even more, he’s always happy to oblige. 

In return she straddles him, spilling half of her breakfast on his back, making sure to lick him clean, then has him turn over to repeat the process on his chest. On this special day there tends to be a very atypical amount of syrup and whipped cream. Chakotay may like this carefree and slightly messy sight of Kathryn even more than the sensation of her clever tongue sliding over his skin. 

There is plenty of time to go with whatever they’re in the mood for, which means they generally revisit the sexual highlights of the year, from long-time favorites to new discoveries. There have been toys and various equipment, new techniques and positions. 

There is only one thing that is entirely of the table for both of them: climaxing. 

This first half of the day is all about slowly building heat, ramping up their need for each other to almost unbearable levels, to be led to the edge and yet never tumble over. Sometimes they laugh, sometimes curse, but they both know how worthwhile the payoff is at the end of their night.

By the time they have to get ready for the reunion they are such worked-up, sweaty messes that their shared shower almost feels risky, the temptation of touching each other the way they want almost too much to resist. It is only due to their anticipation of what lies ahead at the end of the day that they don’t give in. 

Kathryn replicates new underwear specifically for this occasion, relishing the sensation of the delicate materials against her skin and even more so the appreciative glances it earns her from Chakotay. As unusual as some of their preferences are, he still loves giving in to the simple joy of watching a sexy woman show off her body for his pleasure. 

The last step before they leave is always the same: Chakotay holds out a hand, no words needed between them as Kathryn steps out of her panties and offers them for Chakotay to tuck into his pocket. 

Today has followed the well-established routine yet again, despite the much larger than usual event awaiting them. As Chakotay watches Kathryn adjust her hair and scrutinize her reflection, his fingers play with the lacy fabric in his pocket. They are both floating in the pleasant space between arousal and excitement and even though their motions are slowed by the soreness in their muscles they smile at each other in the mirror. Chakotay helps Kathryn into her coat and she fixes the collar of his shirt before they leave.

The party has already started when they arrive and they are immediately greeted by the people who have been dear to them for so many years. They share hugs, meet new members of this chosen family and catch up on everyone’s latest endeavors. 

As they make the rounds, happily interacting with everyone, they never part. Their bodies always touch in one way or another: fingers loosely entwined, bodies leaning in to each other, arms wrapped around waists. Their relationship has long since stopped being of interest to anyone, so nobody pays attention when Chakotay kisses Kathryn’s forehead or when her hand moves up under the back of his vest. 

Even on this special occasion, filled with all kinds of important officials who usually don’t attend, Kathryn and Chakotay maintain their game, fully aware they are barely staying within the lines of decent behavior when their touches drift lower, fingertips lightly caressing each other’s backsides. The whispered words as they lean in close become more and more explicit as they challenge each other’s composure. 

And in the end this may be what makes teasing each other so much fun: that little bit of danger, the risk of being caught. It isn’t as if there would be serious consequences if someone were to notice the sexual nature of their interactions, but the adrenaline still fuels them. Kathryn’s slick thighs and Chakotay’s expertise at hiding his erection remain their secret, tonight just like any time before. 

The only time they cease touching is when it’s Kathryn’s time to speak. It could be assumed that her cheeks are flushed due to the size of the crowd, to her emotional state, possibly even to having a drink too many. Chakotay smirks and his fingers find the outline of Kathryn’s underwear in his pocket. 

While Kathryn speaks, she looks around the room at the faces of the people who mean so very much to her, until at last she focuses on the one who’s always stood out. Holding his gaze, she continues. 

“I once read that you have to get lost before you can find yourself. If we had to be lost to get where we are today, I for my part wouldn’t have wanted anyone else by my side. It made coming home worthwhile.” She has to clear her throat before she raises her glass.

“Here is to determination and devotion, to creativity and kindness. To the best crew I could have asked for, the most supportive family to be part of, and the joy of growing old together.”

She pauses again, and then raises her glass higher. 

“Here is to fifty years of being home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first J/C fic since May 1st. Holy crap, do I feel the pressure. ;) 
> 
> I am not sure this would have happened if it wasn't for the people around me who have pulled me back to my beloved ship after I've been off to play with a few other characters. So a big, big thank you to my wonderful friends [Ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884), who runs the 25 Days of Voyager and reminds me daily how much I love this ship and on top of that also provided this awesome prompt, also to [Miss_Mil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil), who is here for all the best fic reviews and last minute betaing needs when she isn't busy working on her skin cancer. ;) and also thanks to [WishfulThinker87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulThinker87), who ships these two so hard, it's impossible to not be swept up again. 
> 
> When I was really stuck, my awesome writing buddies and great friends [IceCream_Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie) and [Wians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians) really helped me out. Thank you two so much, not just for that. 
> 
> Another round of thanks to [curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator) for the fantastic and super fast betaing and to [Caladenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia) for offering me to switch days. Thank you both so much!
> 
> Holy crap, this reads like a speech at the damn Academy Awards... It takes a village, I'm telling yah.   
> Seriously, I had no idea how much I needed a fandom community until I found one. <3


End file.
